The Legacy of the Cards
by Fragments Of Dreams
Summary: With Sakura, the mistress of the cards now gone, a second Card Captor has been chosen to prove his worth. Now he must start from zero and try to beat the heavy competition set against him.


_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Hello, the name's Dreamer and It's my first fic for CCS. Well, this is rather an adventurous kind of attempt, writing a sequel to something like CCS is a rather daunting task and I hope I'm able to do justice to the original series .I hope I get all the facts right, It's been a while since I last watched the series...**_

_**Before I continue, a thanks to Kusanagi Laevateinn for the little push and ideas needed to start this story.**_

_**Finally, constructive criticism is very very welcome and appreciated. So there's no problem in being a critic.**_

* * *

_**The Legacy of the Cards**_

_**Chapter One: The Miraculous Angel: A Prologue...**_

It was during World War three. No war in history held so many casualties, and none could compare with its cruelty and brutality. The egos of nations that were intent on dominating their enemies and spreading their dominance overthrew their humanity and common sense.

So even with the death-count passing a billion, they waged the futile battle. And the civilians and military personnel just prayed to see another day, even in such poverty, hunger, discord and crime that spread rapidly with the war...

In these dark times, one person in particular was feeling the weight of the death tolls more on her shoulders more than the monsters blinded by their lust for power...

It was, perhaps, inevitable. That person had earned a name for being compassionate. Even while being the most powerful person in existence, she retains her beautiful heart and sizeable consciences.

She was Li Sakura, the mistress of the Sakura cards and the most powerful Sorceress known to this day. Now a woman of 44, she had gained the respect of people, both magical and non-magic, as the kindest person that can be found on this earth.

She was watching the battle waging in a mirror hanging in mid air around her...

So many lives lost... So much suffering... She couldn't stand by idly anymore. She had decided to do something, for a brighter future...

'Did you call us?' A familiar voice called from behind. It was Daidouji Tomoyo, accompanied by Hiragiizawa Eriol and the four guardians.

'Yes.' She said as she turned towards them. The mirror behind her dissolved into two cards with the names 'The Mirror' and 'The Sight'. They floated and went into an open book that had the rest of the deck inside it.

'Sakura...' Syaoran said almost pleadingly as he appeared behind the group. 'Isn't there another way?'

'What do you mean?' Eriol said sharply. He looked at Sakura in an odd way, as though she had deceived him in some way. Tomoyo just looked at the ground; she was unable to form any coherent thoughts in her mind. She knew Sakura had made a big decision, she knew it from the start of the war she would never be able to stand by and accept the death and devastation when she could do something about it. Now the question is how big of a sacrifice she was willing to make, because she had a 16 year old daughter who would be affected by the sacrifice...

'I'm going to use the new card I've created to stop the war.' She said simply. 'The Love Card? But even with that card, the power needed to cast a spell of such magnitude would be too much for you!' Eriol told her worriedly. 'I know that, I also know that it's likely I'll get killed in the process. But it's my life for Billions of lives. I think that's a good enough trade.' She told them lightly.

'What are you saying?! What'll happen to Hanako-chan after you die? What'll happen to me?' Syaoran said forcefully. He stomped over to her and held her shoulders, looking in her eyes. She saw Syaoran's eyes were brimming with tears... He was only denying them to be the strong warrior he shows the world. But Sakura could see through that exterior since they were ten.

'Syaoran...' She sighed. 'I hope you remember that even if I survive, I might be worse than dead? The Love Card grants your desires, but in exchange for the thing you hold dearest. If I want to live, I'll have to sacrifice my love for you and Hanako-chan and all the people I hold dear. Do you really want a Sakura who can't love you? Can you even imagine it?' She said.

'Then why don't you use Hope? You don't have to sacrifice anything to use it!' He said defiantly.

'The Hope Card only reverses the damages and effects of other cards; it can only do otherwise if the user divulges their deepest feelings. The stronger the emotions, the more powerful it gets. I don't have hidden feelings, and no feeling but love can be strong enough to achieve what I want. And how much I love you is no hidden secret.' She replied with a slight smile.

There was a pause and the atmosphere just turned cold from the hidden sorrow in everyone's hearts. It was, surprisingly, Yue who broke the silence. 'Sakura-sama... Won't you... Reconsider? Who will look after the Sakura Cards?' He said in a small voice.

'That's why I called all of you.' She stated. 'I'm passing on the Cards, like Clow did.'

'That means I'll have to be sealed in the book again?' Keroberos asked her. Sakura looked at the lion clad in golden armor with scarlet jewels in which her stars were floating.

'Yes.' She said. 'I'm sorry...' She added in a small voice.

'Don't apologize Sakura-chan!' He said .indignantly. 'Why not?' She asked him quietly.

'I-I was created for this, I shouldn't really complain.' He said in a flustered voice.

Sakura sighed. 'I've been telling you two for years... Kero-chan, Yue.' She said looking at her sun and moon guardians. 'I've told you that I'm not your mistress, I'm your friend and nothing more or less.'

She went and bestowed the golden lion with a hug. Even Kero was silently shedding tears, and Yue had turned away, maybe even the seemingly cold and detached moon guardian had succumbed to tears for the first time.

'So you're not going to change your mind?' Tomoyo asked her when she got to her feet. It was the first time she had spoken since she came here.

'No...' She said. She approached her and held both of her hands in her own. 'I called you here for a special reason...'

'Isn't it to say goodbye?' She said almost mockingly as she looked away, her eyes were full of tears too.

'No, I want to say sorry...' She said not looking at her. 'Why? You haven't done anything!' She exclaimed. She was shocked at what she was saying.

'That's why I want to apologize to you. I never did anything for you. Do you remember? When we were twelve, you said I'll understand when I was older. Well, I understood when I caught The Void... I'm sorry I was so selfish for all these years. You gave me everything, and more than any person could want, and I couldn't repay the favor...' She said as tears slid down her face.

'Don't say that...' She said feeling guilty for the small snide remark she made earlier. She embraced her and they both cried silently for a while. 'I'm so sorry I couldn't love you like that...' Sakura whispered softly before they broke free from the hug.

'So that's all? Everything's decided?' Ruby Moon asked quietly. Spinnel Sun was quietly shedding anime tears at the touching sight.

'No. One more thing.' Sakura replied as she wiped her tears. 'I want you to do me a favor.' She said to Eriol.

'How may I be of service?' He said, still able to give his little Cheshire cat smile.

'I don't want you to take the next Cardcaptor's tests.' She said.

'But then, what'll happen if the Cardcaptor isn't able to transform the cards in time?' He asked her, completely taken aback.

'The tests will be taken, but not by you.' She said simply. 'The new guardian, the Star Guardian will take the test.' She said.

'A third Guardian?' Kero yelped. The whole room was caught off guard by this astounding proclamation. 'I hope you mean _fifth_ gurdian.' Spinnel Sun told his counterpart.

'Yeah, yeah whatever. But Sakura, when did you create a third guardian?' He asked a little indignantly.

Sakura smiled. 'I've been working on it for a while. The Star guardian will preside over the new cards I created and will awaken when the next Cardcaptor has passed the Final Judgment.'

'I nearly forgot that you needed to assign your new cards to a guardian.' Eriol stated. 'But really, why bother creating a new guardian?'

'Because, I wanted you to be you Eriol.' She said to the incarnation of Clow. 'I know that you're your own person and not an extension of Clow Reed. I want you to live a life free from the responsibilities you got without your consent.'

Eriol smiled at her. 'You know, Clow is really proud of you at this moment, and I'm feeling honored to have a good friend like you.' He said beaming with pride and joy.

Sakura continued, 'Mine and Clow's powers will be left in the hands of the Star guardian, who will pass them to the Cardcaptor, or rather, Card Master when all the cards are transformed.'

'Then, everything's settled?' Eriol asked. 'Yes... I'll begin at night.'

* * *

It was nighttime, and the stars were shining brightly, maybe out of pride for the Sorceress who wielded their powers. Sakura stepped into the magic circle she had drawn beforehand, Yue who was holding the Sakura Book and Kero just outside of it, waiting...

She brought out her staff and held it in the palm of her hand. It grew to its full size without a word, and she then drew out the card she was going to use. The card was captioned as The Love and held a picture of a beautiful woman in a flowing gown, and she had angelic wings tucked in her sides. She also wore a circlet with a heart shaped jewel in it.

'_It's time...' _She told herself, and she was about to use the card, when strong hands also gripped her rather small staff from behind. She felt a warm body pressing against her and the all so familiar face appear at her shoulder.

'What are you doing?' She asked Syaoran. 'I'm not going to let you do this alone...' He whispered lovingly in her ear. 'But what about Hanako-chan?' She whispered back. 'I've told Tomoyo, she's now her legal guardian.'

Sakura knew there was no point arguing. She also knew he was never going to let her do something like this alone... They both loved each other to the point that every other fact simply vaporized around that one eternal truth...

Sakura threw the Love Card upward and it floated in mid air for a while before they lifted the staff up to touch the card. It glowed with the colors of the rainbow before dissolving into stands of magic. The magic circle of the star glowed brightly as the magic stands solidified into the woman portrayed in the card.

'What shall you offer?' The woman asked smilingly. 'The thing I hold most dear, my most precious thing...' They both said in union.

The spirit of the card nodded, and the whole place was filled with such radiant light that Kero and Yue both looked away. The Sakura Book shook in Yue's arms and opened, releasing all the cards, which zoomed towards their kin and spun around the Love card's rapidly ascending spirit in circles.

When the light in the field cleared, the two guardians were able to see the lifeless bodies of Sakura and Syoran, both in eternal rest in each others arms, still smiling lovingly...

* * *

_**END**_

_**So, how was the first chapter? (I realize that it was a little sketchy) Please review!**_


End file.
